A computer mouse is constructed of a housing having a removable bottom cover with a circular port. A ball inside of the housing partially protrudes through the port and rolls along a working surface, such as a mouse pad, when operated by the user. The ball is usually constructed of rubber coated metal. Rolling contacts inside the housing contact the ball and send electrical signals to the computer representative of the movements of the ball.
Over time, the ball picks up grime which is transferred to the rolling contacts. This interferes with functioning of the contacts to reliably track the movements of the ball. The user is usually unaware that this is occurring, because the contacts are out of sight. The mouse becomes difficult to operate and most users either place the blame on the computer or replace the mouse. Knowledgeable users sometimes try to clean the contacts with pipe cleaners, which leave lint behind, or spray solvents, which are messy. A device for conveniently cleaning a computer mouse is much needed.